Porridge
by Miugi-san
Summary: Misaki is lost in the woods until he stumbles inside an abandoned house. Caught in the house by it's owner, Misaki is forced to stay with him. Forgive the lame title for the story. -w-'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Miugi. If you read the other first chapter, note that I've replaced that with this.**

It was getting dark, and Misaki was completely lost.

Bringing up his lamp, he looked around. There were trees surrounding the area and a whole lot of fog covering up his view. The wind was whispering ghostly sounds he couldn't make out. He felt as if the branches were staring at him, noting every move he made.

_Why _did he take this unfamiliar path? _Why _couldn't he just go meet Nii-chan, who lived in the other side of the woods, and go home immediately?

Home…

He was tired, hungry, cold, and alone.

The wind once again blew hard on his face. Misaki tightened the red hood around him. Exhausted, he put down his lamp and settled under a tree. He looked around again. Suddenly, he spotted something between the few nearby trees. He brought his lamp up and studied what was between those trees. Was that… a house?

'_A house!_' he thought excitedly. Maybe the owner would give him directions. As he ran towards the house, he noticed how old it looked. Branches were stuck everywhere, it was in ruins. He knocked at the door.

No answer. He knocked again. No answer yet again. He knocked once more, harder this time. The door creaked open. Without thinking twice, Misaki stepped inside. It was dark. The only source of light was Misaki's lamp. ''Hello? I-is anyone there?'' No reply. '_Does anyone live here?_' he thought, feeling hopeless.

He looked around and spotted the dining table. He neared it and saw a bowl of porridge with steam coming out of it. '_Maybe someone really does live here_,' he thought.

Feeling hungry, he picked up the bowl and took a gulp and immediately spat it out. ''Eugh!''

It was too hot! He didn't like it. It took away his hunger immediately. He put down the bowl and studied his surroundings. He was still so cold. He spotted a blanket kept on a chair. He wrapped himself with it and settled on the chair. ''This feels good…'' He rocked the chair back and forth. Back and forth it went under his command until… CRASH! Misaki fell and the chair met its death. '_Oh no, it broke. I'll apologize to the owner later I guess._'

Misaki decided to look around more. He looked around (he was doing that a lot lately) and saw a door.

He went over and pushed it open. It was dark inside the room too, but Misaki left his lamp on the dining table. Not wanting to go back, he stepped inside the room. He could see the shadowy figure of a bed.

Immediately, he ran towards it and jumped in. His body was aching after all that walking and he was so sleepy. Misaki liked the bed. It was a comfortable bed. He wrapped himself under the covers and closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Akihiko was staring at his wide-open door. Was there someone inside?

'_Why would anyone be in this part of the woods?_' He stepped inside and looked around.

He noticed that someone had had his porridge and that the idiot had also broken his chair.

''It seems he's made himself comfortable.''

He stepped into his bedroom and saw a small figure sleeping in his bed. In _his _bed! This guy was getting _way_ too comfortable. He felt his anger rise and walked over to the bed to take a closer look at the intruder.

One look at him, and Akihiko knew all his anger had been washed away.

**What do you think? Goldilocks didn't work out I guess =w=; Notice the red hood? ;D Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know what happened. It was just one look, and suddenly he held his breath. He stared at the boy for who knows how long. The boy had a heart-shaped face, a cute little nose and soft, plump lips. He was breathing through his mouth. It was so… cute. Akihiko hesitantly ruffled the chocolate locks. The boy started stirring and Akihiko immediately moved back.

''Huh.. flowers.. Usagi-san?'' the boy murmured as he got up and started rubbing his eyes.

''_Usagi-san_?'' asked Akihiko incredulously.

''You're not Usagi-san!''. The boy stared.

''Akihiko,'' he said.

''Huh?''

''My name is Akihiko.''

''Oh, sorry Usagi-san! I'm Misaki. Do you live here?''

''My name is _Akihiko_,'' he glared, ''and why in the world are you even here?''

''Well, I got lost.''

''So you decided to enter someone's house, eat their supper and use their bed without permission?''

''Um.. pretty much.''

Akihiko was getting really pissed off now. First, someone decides to trespass into his house and then the Great Lord Usami is called a _rabbit_. No one calls him a rabbit.

_No one._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx  
_

Misaki noticed the dark aura surrounding the area. Why was this guy so mad? _Misaki_ was supposed to be mad at this guy for _ruining_ his dream.

It was a good dream. He was running around the fields chasing a pretty cute rabbit he nicknamed Usagi-san.

However, all of the sudden, a huge earthquake occurred and he couldn't find Usagi-san anywhere and he woke up. He realised now that the earthquake was caused by this guy right here.

''Anyway,'' he said, adding a small tone of anger, ''I'm going home.''

The Akikiyo or something guy smirked, which scared Misaki a bit.

''No,'' he simply said.

''Huh?'' asked the now-confused Misaki.

''For trespassing, you're not allowed to go home. You're going to stay here with me.''

''What? Why should I?!''

''It's your punishment.''

''But I have to go back! Nii-chan will be waiting!''

''Then let him wait.''

''No! I want to go home!" Misaki started to panic. He bolted out of bed and ran towards the door. He tried opening it but it was.. stuck! '_This stupid door __**had **__to get stuck __**now**_!'

He turned around only to find the creepy guy right in front of him.

''Let me go! I don't even know you! You can't do this to me,'' he shouted.

The Usagi guy stepped towards Misaki until Misaki's back was pressed against the door. He leaned down until their noses were touching and smirked again.

''I can't do this to you? Of course I can. I just did.''

And Misaki knew just then that he wasn't going to apologize to the owner for anything at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**I'm sorry it's so short. I'm hesitating a lot when it comes to writing. Thank you for reading, sorry for mistakes.**


End file.
